Meta Knight Complains
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Meta Knight complains about the stupid rules at , more chapters to come. OCCness, read chapter 4, it's an important note.
1. Chapter 1

I am Meta Knight, I'm glad I got this computer so I can write my interactive fan fiction on my past. I don't know why I'm writing everything I say and do; I guess that's just how it works. I better read the rules first, though.

WHAT! I can't post interactive fan fictions? (Turns into rage dragon and eats waddle dee.)

I'M CALING KIRBY! (On phone with Kirby:) poyoy pyo POYO! (Kirby turns into rage dragon and eats the editors.)

I'M STILL NOT HAPPY; THEY DIDN'T CHANGE THE RULES! (Rage dragon explodes and turns back into regular Meta Knight.)

I'M GOING TO CAL MY MOM! Wait I don't know who my mom is…I'll write a letter!

Dear Idiots at ,

YOUR FACE.

-Rage dragon Meta Knight

Dear Meta Knight,

Did Sword and Blade hack into your account again?

-Idiots at

Dear idiots,

No! I want you to change the rules so I can post interactive fanfictions, OTHERWISE CRASH KIRBY WILL BREAK YOUR FACE.

-A very angry knight

Dear MATLIDA (Meta Knight.)

No

Dear idiots,

Kirby, inhale iron. Here's the warp star.

-Meta Knight, NOT MATILDA

Dear Matilda…I mean Meta Knight,

We have a stupid policy no one needs that every company has and blah, blah, blah…

Dear obtuse triangles,

I QUIT! YOU CANNOT PUBLISH ANYMORE FANFICTIONS WITH ME IN THEM AND YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE MANY CUZ IM FRIGGEN AWESOME! Okay…maybe I overreacted but the fangirls that are writing this KNOW I'm awesome. CHANGE THE RULES OR I WILL HOLD KIRBY CAPTIVE.

Meta FREAKING AWESOME Knight

Dear

I see you have not changed the rules; I cannot say for sure that I am Meta Knight. But let's just say that Kirby is not comfortable right now. CHANGE THE RULEZ, NAO.

P.S you have nothing against me, but I have EVERYTHING against you.

-Meta Ninja Knight

Dear Meta Knight,

You care about Kirby too much to capture him, WE HAVE YOUR CANDY JAR AND MASK; we have everything against you.

**XD, I was going to put this on me and my friends account but we have to wait TWO days to put fan fics up. Please review saying what you think of the stupid rules.**


	2. Chapter 2

Description: will explain in first chapter.

First meet:

Trucy stood on stage, she did a classic trick: she took out a saw and turned to see that the box where a person should be was empty. "Its break time everybody!" Cried Trucy out of panic, when everyone left, she dashed back stage.

"POLLY!" Yelled Trucy angrily, she stood in shock to see that Apollo was sitting in a daze on the floor. There was a trail of vomit leading up to him, "oh no, how will I finish the show now?" Trucy asked desperately, "THAT'S what you're worried about!" Apollo asked, "just pick someone from the crowd."

Trucy had no other choice but to do just that, she practically forced a boy her age to help her. "Hello somewhat familiar person! What's your name?" Trucy asked cheerfully, "…Jack…" The boy said, inching away from the box. "C'mon, don't be shy!" Trucy urged, pointing at the box. The show went on successfully, and Trucy had a new admirer.

First date:

It turned out that Jack and Trucy went to the same school, and Jack had talked to Trucy and eventually he got the courage to ask her out.

Trucy accepted, but it was like an interview when Jack had to pass the "Dad Test." But it worked.

Jack was walking Trucy back to her house when she said: "how long did it take you to convince your mom to let you out on a date?" "The thing is…" Jack began to reply, "she doesn't know I'm out on a date right now-" "WHAT!" Cried Trucy, "why!" "W-well…" Jack explained, "my mom doesn't even let me go anywhere out on my own. So I knew she would never let me out on a date."

Trucy crossed her arms and turned away from Jack, "so you're _hiding _me from your mom?" They were interrupted when Jack's mom saw them.

Jack's mom silently pointed in the other direction, telling him to go home. She then gave a warning look to Trucy.

Anniversary:

Jack and Trucy would meet for a little bit after school; this is how they could see each other

Jack got Trucy a valentines version of her outfit, the dress was red and the cape was pink and white. She loved it, lately Jack had been helping her in her magic shows, and so she gave him a magician's outfit as well. They were the perfect magic couple.

Break up:

Jack was on his way to pick up Trucy, when he knocked on the door he found that Trucy had been standing behind him the whole time.

Trucy laughed, "boo!" She teased, "Ready to go?" Asked Jack, Trucy looked down. "About that…" Trucy began, "um, I think we should break up. I mean, I hate that you have to hide me from your mom. I can't call you because of that, I can barely contact you, it's not fair to me and you. So…its probably best we stop dating…"

Jack just left, heartbroken.

**I didn't say it wasn't going to be sad! Well anyway, I still have two more requests; next up will be Kay/Edgeworth. But feel free to give me another request.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I've taken a nap, I'm not a rage dragon anymore, and not even the fat headed squares of are bugging me. Now let me check on my chapters…

WHAT? EVERY TIME I WRITE , THE NAME OF THIS SITE, IT DOESN'T SHOW UP! WHAT THE HECK ?

I AM GOING TO CALL…nobody; no matter what I do it doesn't help anybody…WHO CARES I'M CALLING THE TRIBE OF ENDLESS WATERMELONS, that's where I grew up.

Hello…may I speak to the sword clan leader…thank you…hey Star wassup…the problem is …yes the sledgehammer sword will do…see ya.

(A guy who looks like an adult version of Tuff comes in with a sledgehammer and smashes the rule writers, while screaming:) BABY MONKEY RIDING BACKWARDS ON A PIG.

Dear obtuse triangles with no brains,

Ready to change the rules?

-The one with the sword that can kill you.

Dear Meta Knight,

You are powerless against us; give it up.

Dear fat heads,

YOUR MOM'S FACE,

-Meta Knight

P.S I am coming in rage dragon mode.

Dear Meta Knight,

We are unaffected by your weak words.

,

P.S no.

Writing letters is pointless, and I've run out of rage dragon power. Kabu refused to tell me ANYTHING; I guess we'll just have to end this chapter early.

**Please review saying what you think of the rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I didn't make this fan-fic to complain you guys, okay? That's why I put this story under humor, this was supposed to go on my friend's account but she has to wait two days to put it up. I should've put OCCness so I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way, the reason I used Meta Knight as the main character is because my friend wanted me to show her version of Meta Knight when he's mad XD. Oh, and because his ninja skills amaze us XD. (I'm laughing so freaking hard right now because this is so random,) I thought I'd just point that out. In the next chapter I will return you to your scheduled random, OCCness XD.


End file.
